


Venus and Mars

by IcedFireFrenzy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Light friendship, Secret Friend Day 2.0, robbie teleports, takes place after the show ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/pseuds/IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: After years of poor resting and a lack of peace and quiet, Robbie decides to take a small break from LazyTown.This was a gift for trans-squid-kid on Tumblr for Secret Friend Day 2.0





	Venus and Mars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was loosely inspired by Venus and Mars by Wings. The place Robbie goes is the Standing Rocks of Yoxie.

For the first time in years, I found myself wanting to do something… normal. I had always been known for my villainy, but my efforts were always in vain, especially with Sportaflop making his presence so well known in LazyTown. Besides, I began to see the irony in working so hard to be lazy. I knew exactly what I needed: a vacation. For years, I've been unable to sleep, and those darned kids never helped any. It would be not only a chance to rest, but try something new. Maybe I might learn to miss those guys.

With some determination, I looked throughout my lair for a globe. I didn't want to have to think about where I was going; why worry about it when you can spin a globe and plant your finger on any location? My plan was perfect and stress-free, though searching for the object was more troublesome than the kids coming out of school. After five minutes of searching, I found it in an old crate, untouched. I sighed in relief, knowing my struggle had finally ended. Completely happy with myself, I trotted to my orange chair and plopped right on it.

“Now,” I began, pointing a finger into the air, “ to see where I shall go!” I used that same finger to spin the globe. I closed my eyes and waited. I could feel tension building within me, and after a few seconds I jabbed it with my index finger. I opened my left eye and found it in the middle of a body of water. _Of course I’d land near the center of a sea_ , I thought. And of all places, I landed in the cold North Sea. I removed my finger and prepared to give up, though I became ecstatic once I saw a small island. I looked closer for a name, and in small italicized letters I saw “Whalsay.”

Wait, I knew that island. I once tried to replicate its standing stones site in LazyTown! I should've known after the pyramid not to attempt something so foolish or expensive, but impulse got the better of me. Ugh, whatever. This time, I could experience the real thing, even if it may be for only a day.

At this point, thinking about my vacation had only made me exhausted. I was prepared to almost give up on the idea of even taking this break, but I realized something: I had the ability to teleport. Despite rarely doing it, the rush given to me was unforgettable. It became easier with practice, especially once I learned the details of where I wished to go. LazyTown had become a piece of cake, though it was hazardous once the children started playing. I imagined that teleporting to Whalsay wouldn't be too hard, and seeing the replica of the Standing Stones gave me an idea of exactly where I wanted to land.

I felt I was finally ready to go. I exhaled and shook my limbs to rid of any nervousness. I had to be confident if I wanted the execution to be perfect. With nothing on my mind, I closed my eyes and began to spin. I felt weightless for a second, almost hollow. As soon as I began to spin, I stopped. My legs wobbled a little, adjusting to being on land once more. I opened my eyes and found it to be nighttime. _Nighttime, already?_ I thought. _I should really go out more, possibly work on my circadian rhythm._

I didn't have much time to think about my own problems once I saw the sky. The clarity of the stars astonished me. With LazyTown being close to the shore, cloudy nights were commonplace, and I expected the same. Tonight had to have been an exception.

After a moment of staring at the sky, I finally looked down. The darkness made seeing a challenge, but the silhouettes of the stones left me stunned. I was a small way’s away from the stones themselves, but I could see the depression in the ground. Since I was unable to fully experience the site, I decided to sit down and stare at the heavens. I nearly drifted off when I heard an unexpected voice.

“Robbie?” Wait, is that—

“ _Sportaflop_?” I sat up immediately and searched for the source of the voice. I saw his legs in front of me. He turned on a flashlight and shone it on his face. He seemed tired, but still looked about the same. “What are you doing here?!”

“I could ask you the same question.” We both remained silent for a moment before the elf sighed. “Fine, I was stopping for the night after leaving another island. I had to get a block of ice for my airship from Iceland.”

“Huh,” I said absentmindedly. Really, it did explain some of the silence in LazyTown, but nothing really noticeable.

“Any reason why you're here? Or _how_ you got here?” I saw him sit down. He stared at me with attentive eyes, waiting for an answer.

“I needed a break from LazyTown for just a night. How I got here will remain a mystery.” I wasn't sure why I was explaining myself to him, but there was little else to do. He shrugged at my answer. Once more, we sat in silence, though it was rather comfortable. I began to look at the sky again, still amazed at the clarity. Admittedly, I was entranced by it, and it was only until he cleared his throat when I was brought back to reality.

“The stars are rather beautiful tonight, wouldn't you agree?” the hero asked. I hummed in response. “Tonight, I actually heard you can see Venus and Mars.”

“Really? How or why did you know that?” I felt my eyebrow arch in minor shock.

“It's something small I like to keep up with. Since I have to study the stars quite often for navigation, it just lines up perfectly.” He began to yawn. He stretched his arms, moving the flashlight away from him. “Mm, what time is it?”

I took out my pocket watch and tried to look, but I couldn't see very well. “Hey, can you shine the light over to me?”  
“Sure!” he replied, moving the light in my direction. I was blinded for a second, but then I could see the time. _10:46_. Wow, no wonder he's tired. “Well?”

“Oh right, um, it's 10:46.”

“Oh wow, I didn't realize it was that late!” He turned the light on himself once more and stood up. Once he was in his feet, he brushed off his pants. “Well, it’s time for me to sleep. Would you like to stay in the ship for tonight?”

“Ugh, no thanks.” I knew I sounded harsh, but I've been in there one too many times for my liking.

“Well, okay then,” he said uncertainly. He shrugged once more. “Good night Robbie.”

“Good night Sportaf—Sportacus.” He waved to me and began walking away. Once I was sure he was out of earshot, I closed my eyes and began to spin.


End file.
